A Sparrow and a Dove
by Audrey E.R
Summary: What happened during the two years when Jasper and Alice searched for the Cullens? How come they fell in love? Told of Jasper POV REVIEW PLzzz :B
1. Ache

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks without blood.

I was going mad. Slowly, monstrously, a blinding torture was filling me up. I couldn't take this any longer…What was I thinking, leaving like that? Without even stashing on blood. I chuckled at myself. Oh Lord…I really was going crazy.

I breathed as deeply as I possibly could. Without a necessity for lungs, I realized that there was no limit. I couldn't smell anything. I had walked all the way to _this_? Ran away from Maria so I could eventually…not even die! What would happen?

Stupid eternal damnation.

With a last spark of hope, I inhaled again.

The new smell threw me off guard. An extremely sweet stench, pure and fruity. I felt like I'd just entered a batch of peaches.

And naturally, the peach smell had no appeal for my aching throat. I longed for warm, human blood. And the thought of it just made me feel worse.

Nevertheless, as the childish perfume got stronger, my instincts took over and I ran blindly forward.

I stopped when I knew this would be where the smell was strongest. It was pitch night, but my eyes still saw. I spun in a full circle, looking desperately for the essence of the fragrance.

Why was I so drawn to it? It wasn't what I needed.

Come on…come on. I let out waves of what I hoped would be attraction so the thing emitting the smell would come. It felt like roped were being strung out of me and searched in the dark for something.

I heard a soft giggle from behind. Startled, I twirled around. There, in front of me, about two yard away, I could see a shadow perched on a fence.

I got closer. Features started to appear. Short spikes of hair…tiny body.

The thing was sitting down, rocking its legs.

Suddenly, the clouds around the moon cleared up, and I could see as clearly as daytime.

Before me was the loveliest creature I'd ever seen. She was extremely short, with short, black hair. Beneath her simple white frock, I could distinguish her very skinny shape. She was barefoot. Her skin was pale, ivory. She smiled at me, and I could see a spark of delight in her deep scarlet eyes. She was a vampire. She laughed in a beautiful soprano.

"Well…it looks like I've found you, Jasper Whitlock." She said.


	2. Alice

I remained still, shocked. How did this girl know my name? Who was she? I didn't know her, did I? Maybe I'd seen her in my human life…She was looking at me intently, curious. Her head was cocked to the side, like a child. She kept balancing her feet, relaxed. I noticed her dress was very worn down, and dirty. But it smelled like she did: roses and fruit. Though the smell burned my nose a bit, it didn't bother me.

"I saved you some food." She said, motioning to a dark mass at her feet with her eyes. I'd been so focused on her I'd barely noticed the shape lying below her. I had no idea what it was, but I lunged at it, unable to control myself. I tore the creature apart effortlessly. The warm blood wasn't what I'd expected. It didn't soothe my throat like it normally would have. It tasted different, too. A bit smoked…like grilled meat. Or at least what I remember grilled meat tasted like. But nonetheless, it did help, and I could stop feeding until the burning ache in my throat was reduced to a small scratching. I looked up slightly at the girl. She was looking up, at the stars. Her feet still moved in the air. She really was pretty. In a different way than Maria. Her features were…so young. Her cheeks were still somewhat round, and her nose was curvy, like a child. She reminded me of fairies I'd read about in books as a young boy. She was extremely small. I wiped my mouth and shoved the creature away.

"Thank you." I said, standing up. She turned her wide eyes to me, smiling.

"You're welcome." She had a slight southern accent. Her voice sounded like singsong.

"Did you like it?" she added.

"What was it?" I asked. The strange flavor was not human, I knew.

"Deer. It's my favorite, so far." She said simply. _Deer?_ What kind of vampire drank _deer? _I was confused. She must have noticed, because she smiled widely.

"I don't eat human. I've tried it but…I didn't like the experience much."

"You don't…" I stopped. I'd never heard of this. She leaped from the fence and stood in front of me. At her full height she reached my chest. She must have been only about five feet tall, a big contrast with my own tall body.

"No, I don't." she said calmly. "Soon, you won't either." She added after a pause.

I blinked and shook my head, confused.

"What does that mean?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit, I realized.

"I'll explain, don't worry." She laughed. "But now's not the time, Jasper."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know some stuff about you. You're from Texas, and you were changed a long time ago…about 80 years ago. And your name, obviously." She said. What the…? I was being stalked?

"How do you know all this?" I said, shocked.

"I have my ways." She said, turning around suddenly. "Ooh, darn. It's going to rain." She said, pouting. She put her fists her hips. "Now, come with me. We should find some lodging." She took my hand and started to walk. She walked strange, I noticed. She almost…danced. It looked like she floated. I refocused on the situation after a few seconds of admiring her walk.

"Woah, hey, wait a minute! I don't even know who you are! What's your name?"

She paused. Turning towards me, I could see that her eyes were on the ground, focused on her memories.

"Alice…I think." She said after a few seconds. "I don't really remember it. It's been almost thirty years since I was asked."

"Alice." I said, smiling slightly. "Alice, I can't…I…don't…" But I couldn't really think of a reason as to why I wouldn't follow her. After all, I had no family, no friends. Peter and Charlotte had gone off together, and the rest were…the past. I had to go on, to make my own path.

"You are, though. I _saw_ it. Don't prove me wrong, it annoys me." She _saw_ it? I didn't ask questions this time. A voice in my head was pushing me towards her. I didn't fear her, I didn't have to. She was so intriguing, too…so strange.

And so pretty.

I sighed at the very moment Alice giggled again.

"Oh good, then, that make me happy." She said. "Good decision making." She smiled. Taking my hand once more, she walked me on as the rain drops started falling from the grey clouds of night.


	3. Home

As it got more and more wet, and the rain slowly turned the dirt road to mud, Alice accelerated. Her prancing turned into a graceful stroll. I was mesmerized by the pace she kept while both dragging me and barely touching the ground. She _was_ younger than me…about fifty years or so. But did that mean anything? I knew newborns were faster and stronger, but thirty years…this girl was hardly one of them. And yet…she ran through the pouring storm and the strong winds, careless of the mud that was staining her bare feet and her dress, and leading a strongly built twenty year old. I was too lost in thought before I realized we'd stopped. Alice spun towards me.

"Here we are!" she claimed, smiling. In the dark light of the moon, her face was glistening, wet with rain, and her smile was as wide as I'd seen. She was pointing at something. I turned by head towards it. Before me stood a massive house, worn and desolated. The windows were barred with wood, and the white paint was cracking away, slowly. There was no door, and the roof was barely existent. What was such a beautiful girl doing living in this…hole? My mouth fell open and my stare fell on the smiling woman below me. I suppose my eyes reflected my utter disbelief, because Alice gave me a smug look.

"The inside's nicer; there's a basement." She said, tugging me forward. "It's dry." She added when I stayed still. "And, I decorated it." She continued, yanking me towards the house.

The steps creaked dangerously when we stepped inside. It was miserable. All the furniture was covered in dust, spider webs covering the windows, walls, corners, and the curtains were torn. The stairs were missing wood, and I didn't even want to think what the upstairs looked like. My eyes went wide in alarm. She lived here _alone_? I looked at her. She was so tiny, there was no way she'd outstand a newborn vampire. Or any type of inhuman monster. She led me forward behind the broken staircase, where I discovered another flight of steps. Those were clean, and the same lovely fruit smell was emerging from below. She gracefully ran down them as I followed her rather uneasily. We took a right turn at the bottom, and my mouth fell open.

The entire room was filled with clothes. They hung on the wall, rested on the large couch in the corner, were scattered here and there. They were from different decades of this century, I realized. I spotted a very vintage buttoned skirt, some pants, lots of shirts and sweaters, and as many dresses as I'd ever seen. I lost track of where Alice has gone. I turned left and right, trying to find her. I was about to call her name when a voice cried:

"I'm changing! Behind the curtain." Sure enough, I could see her shadow behind a large white drape. She took off her dress, and I saw just how skinny she was. My head cocked to the side, trying to determine what she was putting on.

"Hey!" I heard her laugh. "Don't spy on me!"

I shook my head, regaining track of time. I looked away quickly, embarrassed. This place was drier, and it was pretty nice, very different than upstairs. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was painted dusty pink. Alice got out from behind the drape. She was wearing a large blue sweater and pants that clung to her legs. Considering her size, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd once been to a small boy. She'd put a ribbon in her short hair. I stared down at her feet- they were clean now, and she'd put on shoes.

I realized then I must have looked pretty repelling compared to her. My hair was wet and there was blood on my already dirty shirt. I looked around for men's clothes.

"Oh, here!" she said, handing me a clean pair of pants and a white shirt. How the hell had she known I needed clothes? I took them from her, smiling gently. I headed towards the drape.

"I promise I won't look!" she joked. I got out, feeling better in my clean clothes.

There was an awkward pause when neither of us really knew what to say. She was rocking her arms back and forth, clapping her hands softly, while I looked around.

"So…this where you live?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just recently acquired it!" she said proudly. "You like?"

I nodded. She was still looking at me funny. I felt a little uncomfortable around her.

"How come you got some much clothes?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"I've been around." She said as she grabbed a cream colored dress. "This is my favorite." She smiled as she showed it to me. What the heck? Was I the only one so uneasy? She seemed so…calm. And so secure. She'd _seen _me, she had said.

"How did you know…I mean, for me, how come you…Why did…" It was difficult to put into words. Alice grinned.

"I have a _talent_." She said mysteriously. Her eyes narrowed in a playful glare, and my heart melted.

Oh good God, Jasper, control yourself.

"A…a talent?" I tried to say normally.

She nodded.

"I can see the future. Well, not the exact future, but once people make up their mind; I can see what their decisions will lead to. It changes a lot. But that did lead me to you. Three weeks ago I had a…vision of some sort. I saw you, clearly, and heard your name. But I also saw other faces…I'm not too sure. Maybe it would be clearer if we headed somewhere else than here…" she wondered. Suddenly, she snapped her head up back to me. "Anyways, I know you and I are going to be great friends." Her emphasis on the _great_ made my un-beating heart skip a beat. She smiled again and set out to organize her home. I was struck still.

I barely knew her, but already…

A bell had gone off in my head.

A lovely little music that had brightened up my damned existence.


	4. Pack

"I see…a blond…another blond.... and another bl- not that's you…a big guy…a redhead boy. Um…"

Alice was mesmerizing at her visions. They were more frequent than usual. And she saw us mixed with the strangers often. Her angelic face was smushed in a childish grimace, eyes closed tightly, lips pursed. Her palms were pressed tightly on her temples, rubbing them.

I stared at her.

This was strangely interesting. When she did that I could focus on studying her. She had the tiniest hands and feet. Her legs were so skinny that her thighs and her claves were about the same thickness. Her arms were still a little bit round, like a kid. I realized her hair was curly, and not straight. Her eyes resembled that of a fawn. Her lips were full. She was very lovely, I decided over and over. She opened her eyes. They were turning orange now. Feeding on animals did that, I figured. Mine were still red.

I'd only been here a month and a half. It would come, Alice always said.

"Okay, here's what I know so far." She explained. "There are two girls, a blond and a brunette. I think one of them is a mother figure. Then there are the boys. One of them is _huge._ He has black hair. The oldest one is blond. I think he's married to the 'mother'. And the youngest is a redhead. I almost caught his name this time…" Her hand was placed on her chin in a speculating expression. She was mumbling, more to herself than to me.

"Anything else?" I asked blankly. I didn't really care who those people were, I just wanted to stay with Alice, really.

Her head snapped up.

"Edward!" She nearly shouter, her eyes wide and her mouth open, like a fish. She wasn't looking at me, but above me, as if focusing on some invisible thing. I got confused.

"I'm Jasper." I said in a surprised tone.

She got up, and started to dance around the room. My confusion turned to slight panic.

"Alice?"

"A clear detail! A clear detail!" She laughed in her wind chime soprano.

She jumped to me and grabbed my shoulders with her small hands.

"Edward!"

I just stared. Alice got irritated at my lack of interest and smacked my head.

"Show some excitement!" She scolded.

"But what are you talking about?!" I asked, annoyed, rubbing my head in a reflex.

"His name! That's his name! Edward! The redhead!" She shouted again, raising her hands above her head.

I suddenly grasped the meaning behind her words.

"You heard it?" I was excited now. I got up quickly and looked at her.

"I did! I did! We're getting closer!"

She jumped at my neck and hugged me.

Well this was unusual. A voice in the back of my pressured me to wrap myself around her as well.

I obeyed, slowly closing my arms around her too-small body. I could tell she was laughing at my awkward response. She let go and slid off.

"Now, to pack!" she said, pointing up her index finger as she spun towards the massive piles of clothes.

"Pack?" I asked. I liked it here. Why couldn't we stay?

"Well, yes. If we want to find them, we have to move." She rolled her eyes at me in evident mockery.

"Can't they find us?" I asked, turning a bit stubborn.

She faced me.

"Nah, I don't think so. It's my decision to find them, not theirs. _I _have to find them."

She kept on packing her clothes into multiple bags. How was she going to bring them all?

"Want me to help?" I asked, motioning to her stuff.

"No, you should hunt. Your eyes have gotten darker, its been too long."

I did feel a bit hungry.

"You don't want anything?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I have a better capacity than you." She said simply.

No doubt about that, I thought gruffly.

I walked out of the room, up the stairs and outside.

Hunting, then. It was a bit boring without Alice. I sighed and ran into the forest behind our house.

It took me a whole fifteen to find food. Maybe it was a good thing to move. The wildlife was getting unnaturally small. I was about to bite into the boar's back when I heard shuffling. I raised my head, it didn't sound like Alice. Alice didn't make any noise when she moved.

In front of me stood something I'd prayed I would have never seen again.

A newborn vampire, looking at me with hazy, wandering eyes.

It was mad. Mad and hungry.

And I was in his path. I got up, only to see that he wasn't alone. Behind him stood two others, a girl and another boy.

Three newborns.

Against me.

Damn it. They all had hungry black eyes, staring widely at me.

One of them spoke a foreign language in a weary, almost throaty voice.

It hit me then. Just like lightning had struck me.

Alice. Fragile. Alone. Unaware, probably, she was too focused on the pack we were tracking.

Oh crap.


	5. Attack

I went from defensive to offensive. I had to be a wall, I needed to protect her. If they even dared to _touch_ one of Alice's _hair_….

I snarled at them and crouched, letting go of my meal. It squealed off running.

My opponents crouched as well, staring at me with curiosity. They were obviously going to attack. I had to act quickly. I wasn't going to be able to take _three_ at once. Newborns were stronger and faster. I leaned towards them, and as fast as I could, leaped towards the one who looked weakest, in the back. It was only a child, I realized, maybe 14 years old. I crashed him into a tree. His expression was confused and angry. I had no choice. I had left Maria to escape this, and now…

With an angry yell, I snapped the boy's head off with all my strength and threw it to the ground before I felt strong hands on my arms, grabbing me. They were trying to restrain me, to kill me. I shouted loudly before I spun around to face my enemies and battle until they were dead. I hit the female in the face, knocking her backwards, and kicked the male in the legs to destabilize him. Free of their grope, I leaped on the tree in front of me, and planted my palms and my feet in the hard surface, ready to pounce at them. I wasn't Jasper anymore. I couldn't allow myself to be.

Right now, I was the merciless monster who had battled so many confused and scared newborns. I was the soldier who'd been trained to murder in seconds.

A sudden feeling of protection sprung in my entire body. I felt warmer, somehow, a lot more energized than usual. I growled again, looking down at them. They were staring up, crouched in attack position. I flipped backwards in the air, legs flinging up, and landed on my hands behind them. I kicked the male in the back as I jumped back to my feet. He pounced back, followed by the female.

Oh, c'mon already!

The male crashed into me, pushing me into a tree and locked me there, holding my arms down. The female rushed towards the one I'd already killed. My eyes narrowed.

How stupid, getting distracted by something like that. As soon as I'd gotten rid of the man, I would be able to take her.

Trouble was, the male was stronger than me, and I was struggling to keep my face in one piece. He finally managed to reach out to me. I felt a sharp pain on my neck as he bit into it. I flung my head back, pulling him off me.

I had to make sure they wouldn't see Alice. I had to…

That's when I heard her scream. But it wasn't that that threw me off guard. It was the fact that she wasn't panicked, or concerned.

Alice was running towards us at full speed, shouting furiously. Her eyes were locked on the newborns, who had frozen, staring at her blankly. Of course they would see no danger in her. She was so small, so skinny…

"Alice, RUN!" I yelled, struggling with the one trying viciously to claw at my face once more. I wasn't bothering to look at him. Alice was the only thing my mind was focused on, though my body kept working towards defending myself. I was too scared to really care about myself.

She wouldn't make it.

Then, suddenly, she leaped in the air and with an angry scream, tackled the female and landed on the ground, on the girl's back. Alice started to pull at the woman's arms with intense violence.

I saw her face then. It was indescribably angry. She looked ready to kill, to slaughter anything that even dared come near her. Her eyes were narrowed, piercing, and her nostrils were slightly flaring. I could hear a distinct growl emerging from her chest. She was pulling viciously at the woman's arms as if about to rip them off.

She did just that as I stared in shock. As she flung them back behind her, I felt the grip on my arms lessen, and the other newborn let go of me, making a dash at Alice.

_Hell, no!_

I growled loudly.

"JUMP!" I screamed at Alice. She looked up at the running creature and strangely enough, it wasn't fear that took over her face.

Her eyebrows pulled down as the corners of her mouth pulled up in a terrifying smile. A shudder ran through my spine.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-AH!"

She thrust her leg up a second before he reached her, arms extended to strangle her. He crashed into the kick, with terrifying force. I was scared as I heard the distinct 'crack' that her leg had broken and shut my eyes for a mid second.

I opened them to see that Alice was frozen, still on top of the female, her foot appearing _through_ the male's chest.

She had pierced it.

He looked down with increasing panic, arms going limp.

"Humph." She said simply, and rammed her foot out of his chest and kicking his face. The male fell to the floor. Alice turned her focus back to the girl and snapped her head off with one quick, fluid movement, before tossing it to the side, like I had done. The female went still. Alice got up gracefully and shook the dirt off her clothes.

"Can you…?" she said, motioning to the male absentmindedly. I felt slightly embarrassed. I had expertise in killing vampires. Yet she'd outshined me in every way. I shook my head, regaining control.

I walked to the male and dismembered him quickly, bewildered. Alice's kick had left him…unconscious, in a way.

When I looked back at her, she looked very calm, and was simply stashing the parts into a corner. She pulled out a match and lit them all on fire, motioning for me to bring the other body. I picked the parts up and threw them in the fire.

Alice smiled at me faintly. She looked more weary than usual. Like someone had pierced her bubble of energy.

"Let's go…" she whispered.

I swear I felt her hand touch mine as we walked back home.


	6. Moving

The next place we settled in was further south. I could feel the humidity strengthening as we ran in the dark night, stealthy, fast, like two shadows gliding in the light on the moon. We'd given up on taking all of Alice's things, and settled on taking two bags which I was now carrying. She had decided it was useless taking it all- she'd seen in the near future she'd find new ones, more 'fashionable'. She was wearing a bright blue sundress, and I had put on a clean shirt and pants. I was very thirsty; it had been one week since the newborns, and almost three since my last meal. My eyes were pitch black, while Alice's were only a little browner than usual.

Not fair, I thought. After all, I was older.

"Um…" Alice said abruptly. "That way." She pointed east and changed her direction.

I followed obediently. After a few minutes, we found a small path that went into dense woods.

Why did we _always_ end up in forests? Nevertheless, Alice led the way in the dark trees. It seemed peaceful enough. I could hear lots of animals around us, which was a good sign.

I could also hear some cars in the roads behind us, meaning we weren't too far from civilization. Alice would be able to find clothes and me, occupation.

I'd developed a strong taste for books, something I'd never really known I liked. Reading kept my mind busy while Alice tried desperately for more details. She'd discovered a bit more about the 'family'. The oldest one was called Carlisle, and was a doctor. He was married to the brunette. We still didn't know her name. Alice thought the blonde and the black haired boy were a couple- she'd seen them together. Her definition of together had been left vague, but I could use my own imagination. Alice had gotten very uneasy during that particular vision.

As for the redhead, Alice already knew he was named Edward, he was 'seventeen', and was very close to his 'father'. She also said that they were more of a family than a pack.

"A family?" I'd been surprised.

"They live around humans, so they act like one."

I swallowed, uncomfortable.

"Around humans?"

"Yeah, they're used to it."

I'd figured that living with those people would be harder than I thought.

Alice shook my out of my daydream when she abruptly stopped and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, that Edward. He pranked his brother again." She giggled. I felt like I'd been told a joke, but didn't get it.

"Oh we're here!" Alice squealed. She clapped her hands together and hopped around like a child. I looked around, confused. I couldn't see anything.

"Alice, we're not staying outside, right?" I didn't care at all, but Alice didn't really seem to be one for camping.

She froze and scowled at me like she would to scorn a child.

"And ruin my outfit? I don't think so, Jasper Whitlock."

I sighed. Where in the devil were we going? Alice spun back around and pranced away, humming. She disappeared in the thick branches of the surrounding bushes. I tagged along. It was a bit embarrassing, after all, to let her possess me this way. I always did as she told, like a puppet.

"Tadaaah!" She sang in her high soprano, waving her arms towards a very large house.

It was in very good condition, but it looked habited. I let the bags slump down my shoulders and stared at the mansion. What the hell was she thinking? Living in such a huge, showy…palace!

"Come on, let's go!" Alice started to dance towards the house.

"Alice." I said. She stopped and faced me, a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"People live here, don't they?"

She looked at me innocently.

"No…this is their vacation house. They won't come for another two months."

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. Typical. Alice didn't really care where we went as long as we were dry and the place was nicely decorated.

"You're coming in anyways, so you might as well move faster." She said smiling, hands on her hips.

I dragged the bags behind me as I followed her inside.

It _was_ nice, very homey and cozy, with lots of windows and a really big fireplace. At least there was a very little probability that the roof would fall on us here. Alice proceeded to give me a tour of the place, like she'd lived here forever. The kitchen was nice, though I doubted we'd ever use it, along with the dining room. The living room, however, was filled with books and very comfortable armchairs. I would be able to fill my days here, reading on various subjects. I felt the books' edges with my fingertips. So many authors, so many topics. I smiled. The books smelled nice; musky, like old wood. Alice looked at me impatiently and cleared her throat. I picked up the bags and followed her out the room and up the wooden staircase. She indicated a few rooms carelessly, as if she was too impatient to get somewhere else. Finally she paused and quickly spun around towards me, a big smile on her face.

"This will be my bedroom!" She said happily. She pushed the door open. My mine went completely blank as I looked into the room.

It was completely pink. _Everywhere_.

Good God.

It was frilly and girly and just…pink. Lots of different shades of it, too. A bunch of teddy bears were stuffed in a corner. It was nauseatingly cute. The bed reminded me of fairy tales I'd read as a kid: draped with white lace and pink ribbons and fluffy, propped up pillows. I dropped the bags on the floor. I'd never realized Alice was such a girl, after all. Seeing her fight like she did and hunt like she did had taken my focus off of it.

"You haven't seen the closet, that's the good part." Alice smiled.

I was way too overwhelmed to fight her grip on my wrist as she dragged me towards a large cabinet. I was _scared_ to see what was inside. What now? Princess dresses? But the thought of Alice in a pink dress made me swoon off a bit, and I didn't hear Alice open the doors.

"They're nice, right?"

I blinked and looked down. Relief washed through me as I saw that the dresses inside were simple frocks of different colors and design. Nothing too flamboyant, or at least for my taste. Alice ran to the bags and back.

"I swear she won't notice I've worn her things. They might smell better, but that's all!" She laughed at my blank expression. "By the way, your room is down the hall." She pointed outside. I nodded and walked out quickly, strolling fast to get away from that place. I followed her directions down to a white door and pushed it open, bracing myself for the worst.

Gratitude instantly took over my mind and heart. It was a simple room, painted dark green, with a wood floor and white ceiling. There was a very large window in the far wall. A large bed sat in the corner, and I saw a radio next to it. But the greatest part was the huge library filled with books and newspapers that made up the entire right wall. I walked towards it, gaping. There were novels, documents, and encyclopedias…many things to occupy my mind and keep it away from thirst.

A fire suddenly sprang in my throat. I automatically slapped my hand on my neck, startled by the sudden pain.

"Oh. We do need to feed ourselves." Alice whispered behind me. "Well, there's plenty food in the forest!"

She had changed, I noticed, into a long sleeved mango shirt and plain chinos. She was wearing black heels that made her head reach my shoulders.

"Yes, ma'am." I answered, rubbing my throat. Alice grabbed my hand.

"How do you like your room?"

"Its very nice, thank you." I smiled.

We walked in silence outside, but I could feel her happiness radiating out of her. Why did I feel so strange around her? She was annoying and rather loud, but…so adorable at the same time. Like a puppy dog, or a hyperactive kitten.

I chuckled aloud as I kept walking behind her.


	7. Search

Four weeks passed in our new home. As expected, I was able to occupy myself very well, informing myself on many different topics. I realized that as a vampire, I did not forget things, and memorized everything I read. Alice had bought me a variety of different shirts and pants. The ones that I wore one day had usually disappeared the next. I was getting used to feeding on animals, though I felt a constant itch inside my throat at all times, and sometimes looked back hungrily on the days where I hunted humans.

Alice tended to throw me dark looks whenever I thought of it and my imagination went wild, thinking I could maybe sneak out and cheat a little on my new diet. She spent most of her time with me, trying to find out more about the 'family'. Evidently, nothing new came up, and Alice began to wonder if we were going in the right directions. Twice we packed out bags to head west and twice she got visions with more information by the time we'd stepped outside.

We hunted at night, feeding off deers, fawns and other forest animals.

Overall, a rather easy-flowing life I was leading with Alice and I was getting used to the calm of it all. I could finally get my rest. Resting in my armchair, I shut my eyes to absorb my peace.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice call from upstairs. I let out a whine. _Now?_ I opened my eyes and stood up, walking towards the staircase. I looked up to see her leaning over the railing, wearing a white shirt and light blue shorts.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my necklace? I think I might have lost it…" She frowned. I considered the question. Alice had taken a habit of wearing a little silver locket around her neck with a small watch in it. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen it since about two days ago.

"I'm afraid I haven't since we hunted, Alice." She reacted to this news with a gasp.

"Oh! You're right, I remember! I must have dropped it." She looked clearly disappointed and sad, knowing she'd lost it. I felt my unbeating heart tighten. I said softly:

"Want me to look for it?" Alice raised her head and beamed at me. It was incredible the things I was willing to do to see her smile.

"Would you, please? I'm trying to focus on finding the family and I have trouble doing it knowing I'm missing something."

I chuckled.

"All right, ma'am. I'll be back in a bit." And I walked out of house, hearing Alice giggle behind me.

Easier said task than done. Alice's necklace was small, and we hunted on a large piece of land. I combed the forest and the field around it for hours, hoping to find it. I'd almost lost hope when I remembered we'd gone to another spot to hunt a few days ago. Running there, I searched some more and easily found it, shimmering as it was in the sun. It was odd to see the small jewel lose some of its shine when it was set against my sparkling palm. I set the chain in my pocket and started back home.

It was exactly then that I felt the sharp, stabbing pain in my neck as I smelt it.

Human blood.


	8. Murder

The smell knocked me off my feet. Even in the rain, I could recognize what it was. Musky, sweet and sour combined at the same time. The overpowering stench rattled my brain, knocking sense out of me. I could feel my eyes sharpening, taking aim at my new prey. My instincts took over reason.

I was suddenly flying, blind. I dashed through the sea of fern, crouching to increase my speed. I must have looked like a lion, blond, fierce, strong. The fragrance had revived a sleeping monster, and my mouth was watering. My mind couldn't control me anymore. My heart wasn't focused on Alice.

It was looking straight on towards the bleeding woman sitting before me. She'd only scratched her knee on a sharp rock. What a stupid mistake, I mused. Before she could even look at me, I hurled myself at her. She didn't even have time to scream, or widen her eyes in terror.

I snapped her neck and gorged.

The warm feeling of the blood flowing down my throat instantly eased the persistent little irritation I always had. I felt my eyes warm beneath my closed lids. The sweet poison filled my mouth, my throat…I was losing it completely, and I didn't care one bit.

What had I been thinking, giving this up for animals? I drank faster and faster, not trying to enjoy the taste.

I was a beast.

Unstoppable.

Incontrollable.

Absalom.

I don't know how long I stayed there, feeding. I had her cradled in her arms, like a child. It was only when I couldn't feel any more blood oozing down my throat that I stopped. I'd emptied her.

Suddenly it hit me. I gasped and let go of her, walking backwards, horrified. A wave of nausea swarmed me. What had I done?

Oh dear Lord, what had I done?

"Murderer." I heard a voice whisper behind me. My body suddenly petrified. The voice was too familiar, but twisted. It was terrified, hurt.

Panic ran through me, shivering every muscle in my frozen body. _No_.

I slowly turned, praying I was wrong. Hoping desperately that it was only another human behind me.

But the lack of heartbeat tore away my shred of hope.

Alice stood still, looking at the pale corpse in front of her. Her now topaz eyes were wide, unbelieving, still. Her mouth was closed tightly, as well as her small fists. I stayed silent, unable to think. My breathing was uneven, stressed. Her dead glare turned suddenly to me. I'd never seen her so angry. It made me weak.

"You're a monster." She whispered. Her face reminded me of the expression she'd worn when the newborns had attacked.

"Alice, no, I…"

"Monster…"She spit the word. I took a step forward, but she turned and ran away.

I went after her, desperately.

I couldn't afford to lose her.

Not her, not Alice.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

I loved her.


	9. Plea

I could only focus on Alice now. In the increased amount of rain, I could barely see her. She was a foggy blur, black and white. The shorts she wore were tight and I knew she was trying not to run too fast in an effort to not rip them, which gave an advantage in velocity. I caught up to her, and yanked her towards me, grabbing her arms. She tried to fight out, wrestling and twisting herself around to free out of my grip.

"Let GO!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!" I turned her around so she'd face me. Her face was so filled with fury and sadness that I felt my stomach twist with misery.

"Alice…" I realized my tone was pleading.

She groaned again, trying to push me away from her with her skinny arms. I kept my fingers locked tightly around her bony shoulders.

"Alice!" I said, shaking her so she'd stop. "Alice, I am so…so sorry! I never…I didn't mean to…" I couldn't find my words. Her stare was too intense, and it hazed out my mental abilities. "I couldn't control myself!" I yelled, suddenly aggravated.

My quick change of tone made her narrow her eyes. She stopped twisting and instead glared at me with such fury that it was like it was emerging from her whole body. Her pale skin felt like it was burning. She grabbed my collar and yanked me down to her face.

I'd never been so close to her before. Her perfect face was glistening with water. It took all my will and focus to overrule my desire to kiss her. She fixed her eyes in mine.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard." She whispered angrily. Her eyes were ablaze with a fire I'd only ever seen the eyes of a wild newborn. I could see my own wide eyes reflected in hers.

"Alice…" I repeated. I cupped my hands around her face, but I couldn't face her. I bent my head down. She threw me to the ground, in the mud. I had no strength to fight. I stared back at her, barely trying to get up. Her appearance shocked me.

In the storm, she looked terrifying. I could only see part of her, glistening in the light of the moon; the rest was hidden in darkness. The lightning stroke miles away, but the sudden light shining behind her made me jump with fear. Both of us were soaked, but while it made me look miserable, it empowered her as she stood straight and still, as tall as I'd ever seen her. She was glowing with hatred.

"I _pity_ you." She spit out, glaring down at my face. "You _promised_."

"I…"

"Leave."

I stopped breathing altogether.

I shook my head no, disbelieving, like a child being denied something.

"Leave." She repeated. Her voice sounded heavier, softer. I saw in the sudden light of the storm that her expression was not angered anymore.

It was overwhelming with sadness. I could see that she was shaking.

"Alice…no…" was the best answer I could come up with.

"If promises to me mean so little to you, I don't want you."

"But…"

"Don't you understand?! What you did…you broke me apart!" She suddenly sobbed, pointing at her heart. I blinked, shocked.

All this time…I'd been so blind! Only trying to figure out why I'd grown so attached to her, not pausing to think whether or not she felt the same.

She'd loved me.

And I'd broken her heart. And now…I'd lost. I'd gambled it, and lost.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, helpless.

"Oh, don't! Don't…" she said, shaking her head. I could hear her sob clearly now. She turned to leave, and started walking away.

I launched myself towards her. I couldn't afford to lose her. Not after I'd been showered with such happiness for months.

I wasn't strong enough to go through that.

"Go." She said before I reached her. "Just…go." She added, raising her hand and flexing it before dropping it again.

I went limp. Alice continued her way as I collapsed on the wet ground. I put my head in my hands, letting the cold rain wash away my pride and hope.

When I looked back up again, Alice was gone.

It was over.


	10. Find

I turned lifeless after that. _Lifeless_. For a vampire.

How ironic.

I could barely feed myself. I sometimes found an animal in a forest I spent the night in. I'd lost my appetite for humans. I would endure the pain. It was fair. It was a good thing. It was like payback for my mistake. I didn't bother to track her. The rain had washed her scent away. There was nowhere to look. I'd given up, it was just meaningless. If it meant Alice was better off without me, then I would endure it.

But deep down…what if she missed me too? The thought came occasionally, stabbing me in the chest. Every time I wasn't occupied- which turned out to be often- I would see her face, shattered with anger and grief. Had I been able to dream, I would only have nightmares. I walked and walked for days at a time, not stopping to look at anything. I wasn't sure which direction I was going in, all I did was try and stay away from humans. Though I'd given up on myself and finding Alice, I did land on something.

The first house.

Where I'd first met Alice. It was even more broken than before. The roof wasn't there anymore. I didn't bother to enter, the pain slashing my heart and my stomach was too much to handle. I ran away, like a coward.

I stopped counting the days, too, after a while.

I started guessing on where I'd landed. I figured I must have been in Mississippi or something.

Maybe I would go back to Maria. What did I have to lose, after all?

I could ask her to kill me.

The idea didn't bother me at all. It was blank, like I was deciding on what to wear.

_To be or not to be._ I pondered.

I camped in the woods at night. Even when it rained, I stayed outside. I couldn't feel much. The emptiness was numbing me of everything.

I sighed often too. I didn't realize that until I got so bored I started to count how many times I did something per day.

I blinked thousands of times- a pure reflex.

I inhaled and exhaled when I wanted- just an occupation.

But the sighing or the moping…I'd probably beaten records.

It was a strange feeling, without her. Like the world wasn't turning. Like all energy and will had left my body.

I believe I'd also encountered a vampire on my random path.

I hadn't stopped to consider hope- the creature had red hair.

I even tried sleeping a few times.

It almost worked, too. I figured boredom could do that. Only problem was that I would only see her when I closed my eyes. I groaned in anger often.

I hated myself.

Worse, actually. I ignored myself.

I was meaningless. I tried staying away from towns, but it was a bit difficult at times. I was still curious about some things, and I needed occupation. I stole books on mathematics, science, law, art, anything at all really. I wanted to keep my mind off her. That's how I learned it was December after looking at a newspaper I'd stolen.

Eight months since our fight. A whole year since I'd met Alice. Strangely enough, it felt like a shorter time. Time without Alice was insignificant. It passed quickly.

In the end, I decided to move around a bit before I let myself go completely blank.

I wanted to look for her, but where to start? I wished I'd had a more useful talent, like being able to find people. That would have been nice. I didn't _want_ to give up. It was more like I was too tired to do it, like there was nothing to drive me on.

I walked around the forest I'd decided to set my 'home' in, trying to find food. The place was familiar now. Tall trees surrounded me, like shelter. The animals weren't too keen of me, and kept the peace around me. I started whistling.

And found myself surrounded by birds within moments.

Oh dear…

I was becoming a fairy tale princess.

Moping around until a miracle happened.

But my miracle had already arrived. And I'd let it go for my own selfishness.

I turned suddenly when I heard shuffling behind me. A beautiful fawn stood ahead of me, staring at me.

Ah. I thought. Meal time.

I walked slowly, too lazy to accelerate. The deer couldn't hear any noise coming from the leaves, and therefore stayed put. I reached for its neck.

And abruptly smelt a very different perfume. I froze, and gasped. Widening my eyes, I inhaled again.

Was I dreaming?

The smell was still there. My heart engulfed itself with joy.

Again and again, I breathed in deeply, laughing as I recognized the childlike perfume.

Roses, peaches, strawberries, apples and orange blossom.

Nothing could compare to it, not even human blood.

Ignoring the deer completely, I dashed towards the smell, smiling widely and cheering.

_Alice_.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, and I knew I was well past my usual speed. It wasn't a pure want that drove me on.

It was a cry of joy coming from every cell of my body. She was here. She was close. And I was going to find her.

I didn't care what she'd say, how she'd react. Right now, the plain fact that she was _here_ was all I needed. As the fragrance got closer, I accelerated.

I wasn't going to let her leave this time. I couldn't! I raced and raced until I couldn't finally see a small shape in the distance. Even from here, I knew it was her. Her short pink dress was blowing in the wind. I could see her hair was curlier than usual. She was walking calmly, apparently completely oblivious to my insane pursuit towards her.

Oh, what the hell did I care?! I opened my arms wide, and resisted the urge to laugh.

I wanted to take her by surprised.

After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally reached her.

I grasped her into a tight embrace, spinning her around so she'd be able to see me. Her face was completely blank, too surprised to really think.

And then I laughed. I almost hit hysterics, I think. I hugged and hugged her, inhaling her sweet perfume as I dropped my face to her hair.

I picked her up with one arm and held my other hand tightly on the back of her hair. Her face was next to mine now. Her eyes were wide with astonishment and shock, and her mouth opened in a silent oh.

I laughed harder at her bewildered expression.

"Oh, I love you! I love you! I love you! I. Love. You!" I shouted, spinning around with her in my arms.

And finally, I pressed my lips to hers urgently, not wanting to wait any longer. I felt her small hands hesitate a bit around my face, and then planting themselves in my blond locks as she joined in the embrace passionately. It was like an orchestra had decided to play inside me. I felt electric currents rip through my muscles and my bones. My heart was dancing around in my ribcage. I felt like I could almost hear angels sing. Without the need to breathe, the moment lasted for what seemed to be a lifetime of bliss and lovely fever.

When we finally broke apart, she pressed her forehead to mine and poked my nose delicately.

"You are a complete idiot, Jasper Whitlock." She whispered, smiling.

"Yes, yes I am." I whispered back, kissing her lips once more. She smiled fully.

"It's a good thing I'm here, then." She added.

"Completely." I continued as I embraced her once more.


End file.
